Before I Go
by Luddles
Summary: Kurogane knows he will be leaving for Clow soon, but he decides to go say goodbye to Tomoyo before he does. Random rambly one-shot thinger. Kuro's POV. Kurotomo, obviously.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. **

**A/N: This fanfiction is based off of a picture I drew while I was really mad at kurofai fangirls for hating kurotomo so much. If you want to see the picture, it's on my storm-artists account here: http:/ www. storm-artists. net/view/106900/ (just take the spaces out). Oh yeah, this is from Kuro's point of view (which I love writing from)**

**Before I Go**

I expected my return to my home country to be a good deal more normal than it was. Mostly, I had not expected to arrive unconscious, missing an arm, and in danger of death. But hey that's how it happened and I didn't care because I woke up to the most beautiful sight. Tomoyo, _Princess_ Tomoyo, that is, the one I had been trying to get back to for so long was sitting in my room, smiling at me like I'd just gone out for a few minutes. It took all my self-control (and the fact that I was a little fuzzy from losing so much blood and being unconscious) not to kiss her right then.

And it was a good thing I didn't, because that idiotic wizard/vampire hybrid was watching. He would have teased me so much.

The rest of the day wasn't much more normal. For one, _Fai_ hit me.

I was never living that one down.

Then, somehow, that guy from Tokyo, Fuuma showed up and gave me a new arm (at the cost of Fai's magic, I might add. The idiot. Giving that up for me. Not that I wasn't thankful or anything). And after that, the kid got into some epic battle with that jerk from Oto and nearly got himself killed. I hated just standing there and watching that happen. The moron was right, much as I tried to deny it, Syaoran was kind of like my kid. But not in a creepy way! Ugh, especially not in the way that stupid vampire always tries to put it. Apparently a lot happened during that battle to both the kid, the princess, and the kid's other self.

I wasn't even trying to understand it all.

All I knew was that the princess was gone. Dead. I didn't care if she was a clone, she was still a person! All three of us missed her (rather, all four of us, the Empress said the furball was crying its little hardly-visible eyes out) and wished there was some way to get her back. On top of all that, the fake doctor from Jade came back and stole the princess's body. It just wasn't fair. He took her to Clow, Syaoran said, and we were getting her back. Or something of the sort. The kid is hiding a lot; I can tell. At least he's better at hiding it than the wizard is.

The night before I left, Tomoyo snuck into my room. It was nice to talk to her for a while, even if it was only a few minutes. I told her that I was going to fight Fei Wang and she turned out to have Ginryuu the whole time. Most people don't get emotional over a sword, and they would just laugh at me for doing so, but… it was my father's. I was surprised to see it again, because I thought I never would. In any case, I promised Tomoyo that I would come home and I made my vow again. Those words held truth for now and always. She was my everything, and I lived only for her. And I never could have imagined how good it would feel to hear my name, my true name, spoken by her.

It was one of the best nights of my life, and also one of the saddest.

The next morning, I woke up to Fai poking me in the back. "What do you _want_?" I groaned, cracking open one eye. It was still dark out.

"Yuko says we're leaving in a little while," Fai said. "I woke you up in case… you wanted to say goodbye to anyone."

I sat up, yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Yeah, I do, actually," I said, ruffling his hair, "thanks for reminding me."

"Aww, don't go getting all soft on us, Kuro-rin," Fai teased, pushing on my shoulder right where it hurt. I winced and growled at him.

"Cut it out," I snapped, standing and leaving the room, "moron."

Fai didn't follow me out, but I did not really care that he was staying in my bedroom. I made my way to Tomoyo's room, where I knew she would be. She woke up early, but not this early. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, a single sliver of gold over the black plain. I slid open the door from the outside into her room and walked in quietly. She couldn't sneak up on me but I could sneak up on her just fine. Although, I realized a little sadly, I probably should not wake her up. That would only make it harder for me to leave.

She was asleep on her bed, laying so that she was facing the now-open door. The sunrise was streaming through the door now, dyeing the sky pink and gold. Tomoyo looked like an angel, curled up under the golden rays, dressed entirely in white. I sighed, knowing I would have to leave her soon. I guess I probably sound like a love-struck fool right now. Guess what? I think I am. Maybe not so much a fool, though.

"Tomoyo," I whispered, crouching by her bed and running my hand along her cheek. I wasn't speaking loud enough to wake her up, but I wanted to talk to her, even if she couldn't hear me. "I'm leaving now. But before I go… there's something I should have done before I left last time."

I don't know what got into me. Maybe I really was a fool. But anyways, I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. I had only kissed her once before, a long time ago, when we were kids. This time was different. Maybe I was saying goodbye. Heck, I could have died in Clow, and I almost did. And even though I didn't, there's only half a chance that I'll ever go back home again. So I kissed her like it was the last time, pouring all of the passion I thought I didn't even have into a single feather-light touch.

Needless to say, I was surprised when I pulled away and she sat up, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. It was awkward, somewhat messy, and if I had any worse balance, I would have fallen over with the force that she put into the kiss. Apparently there is such a thing as literally knocking someone off their feet. "I was waiting for you to do that," Tomoyo said, rubbing the back of my neck with one hand. My hands somehow found her waist and I eased my way onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her back and laying my head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to come back, okay?" I said. My voice was rough from trying to hide all of the emotion welling up inside my chest. No matter how hard I tried to just force it back down, I couldn't help but want to spill it all out, tell her how I felt about her and how much I really did care, even when I tried to pretend I didn't. I was done with pretending. I watched the mage try to do it for so long and I didn't want to anymore.

"Are you trying to reassure me or yourself?" Tomoyo asked.

I didn't answer that question. "I love you, Tomoyo," I said so quietly that I thought she didn't hear me at first. But then she squeezed me even tighter, and replied that she loved me too.

Honestly, it was the best thing I've ever heard in my life.


End file.
